Embodiments of the present invention relate to fuzzy searching, and in particular, to a function module that leverages off of an existing fuzzy search capability.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Fuzzy searching offers a user the ability to obtain results matching a search query in an inexact manner. While fuzzy searching can be valuable, it may not be supported in certain environments.
For example interface layers communicating information to, and receiving information from, an underlying database layer, may not be configured to handle fuzzy searching. This may be true notwithstanding the fact that the database layer itself is capable of performing fuzzy searching.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods for implementing fuzzy searching.